Dans les profondeurs de mon âme
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Épilogue! VEnez lire!
1. Prologue

Salut tlm ! je suis de retour avec un nouveau fic….. d'au moins dix chapitre je pense….. je vais voir si sa n'en vaut la peine ou non…. ! Alors, j'y suis aller plus avec mon cœur et j'ai donc pencher vers le dramatique… Donc attender vous pas à quelque chose de super joyeux avec des tis lutins puis des fleurs….. Parce que sa m'étonnerais qu'il y en ait. Mais tout de même, venez jeter un coup d'œil !

Je cours, pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas…. Pour fuis ? Sûrement… Pour mourir ? Je suis déjà morte…. Je cours pour me donner la force de rester dans ce monde. Pour m'accrocher à la chose qui me tiennent encore en vie.

« _Tu ne peux pas prendre tout pour acquis, rien n'est là où il faudrait. Tu dois regarder devant toi et jamais reculer ! »_

Cette phrase me revient toujours en tête. Une sorte de manière de me faire avancer. Si ce n'était que de moi, il y a longtemps que je serais derrière…. Derrière ma vie… cette vie et derrière mes songes…

Jamais la détresse n'avait pris le dessus sur moi, mais là c'est trop dur ! Je l'ai toujours ignorée pour rester forte et ne jamais pleurer… C'était un mécanisme d'auto-défense, une manière de me protéger de tout ce qui m'entoure…. Mais la détresse c'est comme un boomerang, sa part et sa revient toujours. Maintenant, je n'ai plus la force de le faire repartir. Le coup étant trop dur à supporter…

« **Flashback »**

_Sakura entra dans le salon familial. Son père voulait la voir immédiatement qu'il avait dit…. Pourquoi ??_

_Elle fit un pas et puis un autre, comme si sa vie en dépendait à chaque pas….. Franchir le seuil de la porte fut une dur marche à franchir !_

_Son père l'aborda d'une manière dur mais douce à la fois._

_« Sakura, le temps est venu, je crois, à ton âge de savoir es diverses choses de la vie…. Dont une plus importante que les autres ! »_

_Sakura le regarda abasourdis. De quoi parlait-il ?? Le ton et la manière de parler de son père ne présageait rien de bon_

_« Sakura….ma fille…. Le temps est venu….. »_

_Pourquoi il se répète….. Sakura recula par réflexe de défense….. Le coup allait être dur, ô oui elle le sentait….._

_« De te trouver un fiancé. D'ailleurs, un arrangement a été fait à ta naissance, du fait que, toi ma fille, soit fiancé avec le premier garçon de la famille Li. »_

_Sa y est ! Le morceau avait été craché. J'avais qu'une envie…. Lui crier que je n'avais que 16ans…. Mais à quoi bon, le mal était déjà fait. Tout vient de s'écrouler…_

« **Fin du falshback **»

J'ai toujours été de bonne éducation, toujours eu de bonnes manières, comment a-t-il pu !

Comment ont-ils pu !

**Et voilà, maintenant la balle est dans votre camp…… Laisser moi une review !!!**

**PLEASE !**

**juju**


	2. Chap 1 Que de soupirs

**Je m'excuse, Je m'excuse, je m'excuse!!! Je suis vraiment impardonnable d'avoir mit cette fic de côté si longtemps!!! Non, mais vraiment! Alala, je vais me rattrapper, c'est promis en mettant un chapitre au moins aux deux semaines.... Je vais faire mon possible en tout cas! Et puis, je veux remercier mes 2 lecteurs:**

**Solaya: **T'es trop gentille!! J'espère que tu m'en veut pas trop..... En tout cas, le voici le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il va te plaire!

**SyaoSyao:** Merci pour ton encouragement! La voici la fameuse suite! mais, je crois que je patine un peu dans rien mais bon.... C'est à toi de me le dire!

**Alors, sans perdre une minute de plus, je vous met la suite.. En fait le premier chapitre!**

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP**_

_La cloche de la fin de ma liberté vient de sonner. Oserai-je éteindre mon réveil ou la peur d'être avaler par tout mes souvenirs est trop grande??? J'étire le bras et appuie doucement sur le bouton. La peur me ronge, me glace le sang. Comment sortir de la seule place ou je me sens sereine???_

_Tranquillement, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour sortir de mon lit. Je remonte les couvertures et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon teint est pâle et mes yeux éteint de tout joie possible. Je ne suis l'ombre que de moi-même._

_Je marche vers mon placard et je prit la première chose devant moi. Un ourson....... Mon ourson! Je le serre un peu dans mes bras et le mit de côté. Le temps était venu de dire Adieu à tout ça!._

Sakura se passa la main devant le visage et pris une grande inspiration. Elle marcha vers sa commode et y prit des photos.... Les photos de ses amies, qu'elle ne reverra sûrement plus.....

Ayant peur de pleurer, Sakura les rangea. Elle entreprit donc de s'habiller puisqu'elle partait pour la Chine dans à peine 2 heures.

Venant à peine de finir de se changer, elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait mis des vêtements simples mais chic. Son père lui avait dit que la famille, dans laquelle est son fiancé, était noble et riche. Sakura avait donc vêtu une jupe beige avec une fente sur le côté et un chndail à manche courte rouge. Sakura se regarda une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait jamais été aussi pâle et aussi peu vivante de toute sa fichue vie!

Elle passa simplement le peigne dans ses cheveux. Dans tout son être la peur de partir reprit le dessus sur tout les autres sentiments.... Que ce sois la colère, la peine..... Rien n'égalais la peur qu'elle ressentait.

- Sakura, viens manger tout de suite! Nous partons dans 30 minutes!

Sakura soupira et sorti de sa chambre. Le corridor n'avait jamais paru aussi long! Cela était sûrement dut à la nervosité, en tout cas s'était le seul argument que Sakura avait. Elle descendit les marches fébrilement et atteigna enfin la salle à manger.

Dès son entrée, son père la toisa du regard. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de regard poser sur elle. Le genre de regard que les personnes ont pour essayer de trouver le moindre détail qui ne marche pas, la moindre anomalie.

- Tu aurais pu au moins te peigner mieux que sa, qu'est-ce qu'il vont penser en te voyant?

Sakura n'avait même pas la force de répliquer. Toute la fatigue venait de prendre un poids énorme....

_Je le hais.... Tout ce que j'ai u penser de bien sur lui viens de s'envoler.... Je n'ai qu'une envie.... Pleurer, pleurer de toute mon âme, de toutes mes parcelles qui sont encore capable de résister! Pourquoi on ne peut pas reculer le temps... Je voudrais tellement être la jeune fille pleine de vie que j'étais avant..._

_Celle qui n'avait qu'une idée, s'amuser!!!_

_Je suis devenue vide et sans joie. Toutes mes penseés sont noirs et mes yeux ternes et fatiguer.... D'avoir trop vécu.... D'avoir trop pleurer.... Je suis devenue une femme en 2 jours, 2 fatidiques jours où j'aurais voulu mourir au lieu de les vivre...._

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était gris et instable.... Comme elle d'ailleurs!

- Bon, c'est l'heure de partir! Sakura, toutes tes affaires et tes meubles te seront acheminés demain!

Sakura regarda son père surprise. n'allait-elle pas revenir? Ses yeux s'embuèrent seulement à la pensée de partir et de ne plus revenir. La peur se faisait de plus en plus présente, Sakura avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser tellement elle avait peur.

- Allez! Lève-toi Sakura, on y va! Tu vas rater l'avion sinon!

Sakura murmura alors:

- Tu...... Tu... Tu ne viens pas??

Son père la regarda surpris. Comme si elle venait de lui demander une question avec aucun sens!

- Bien sûr que non! Tu as 16 ans bon sang! Allez là, arrête de flaner et viens t'en!

Sakura essuya les semblant de larmes qui allait couler et suivit son père. Le trajet en auto fût silencieux et pesant. Sakura soupirait souvent juste pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais son père est rster indifférent tout le trajet. Et l'arrivée à l'aéroport ne fut pas plus triste n'y plus joyeuse. Son père lui glissa seulement un « Fait Honneur à la famille » en lui donnant le son billet et partit.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, elle alla jusqu'à la porte 314 et donna son billet. La femme qui était là, pris le billet et adressa à Sakura un sourire.

- C'est un voyage touriste que vous allez faire??

- non, je vais régler une affaire de famille....

Sakura fit un sourire en coin et embarqua dans l'avion. Elle allait voyager en première classe mais sa ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Sakura s'installa et prit on Walk-man dans son sac. Mais en le sortant un papier tomba.... Plutôt une lettre. Sakura la prit et l'ouvrit doucement

_**Chère Sakura**_

**_Sûrement qu'au moment où tu lis cette lettre, tu est déjà loin. Tu voles vers de nouveau horizons, espèrant trouver refuge là-bas._** **_ Mais au moins, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour te dire les quelques mots d'adieu pour toi mon amie. Il y a longtemps que l'on se connait, depuis le jardin d'enfant en fait. Et en commencent nos années secondaires, sans t'en rendre, ton comportement avait commencer à changer. Et cela m'allerta. Je me tenais prête à tout éventualité. Et mon inquiétude fut fondée. Tu pars pour la Chine et là-bas tu rencontreras sûrement plein de personnes gentilles et attachantes et puis bien sûr, ton fiancé! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Sakura, tu le mérite tellement....._**

_**Et jamais je ne t'oublierai!**_

_**De ta meilleure amie**_

_**Tiffany**_

Sakura tremblait. Elle sentait son coeur se brisée et sa détresse reprendre le dessus. Elle ferma la lettre fébrilement et regarda par le hublot. Il fallait rester forte!!

« _Tu ne peux pas prendre tout pour acquis, rien n'est jamais à sa place. Tu dois regarder devant et jamais reculer! »_

Sakura prit une grande inspiration. Elle mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et partit la musique. Aujourd-'hui .tait un nouveau départ. Que de nouvelles aventures l'attendait, Sakura en était sûr!

_Je dois être forte et dès aujourd'hui faire une croix sur le passé. Le Japon est le passé..... Quoi qu'il advienne!_

**Alors, voilà! c'est le nouveau chapitre! Et j'espère qu'il vous a plus! C'est sur, c'est dramatique mais bon... Il n'y a pas juste la joie dans vie! Lolll, Alors, à la prochaine fois!**

**Laissez-moi des reviews!!**

**juju -xxxx-**


	3. Chap 2 Pas si terrible que ça

**Salut Salut! Et bien voilà la suite de ma fic ein! lool, et si je répondais aux reviews.. sa vous dit?**

**Merryl: **Oui, t'a raison c'est tout triste mais le soleil s'en vient! Mais pas assez pour que les oiseaux chantent mais bon... jespere ke tu comprends lool, cparc ki fo pas ke je vende le punch non plus lool!

**shinka: **Merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!

**Nakura Akisawa:** Merci tes trop gentille! jespere que ce chapiter va te plaire aussi!

**Sakuya: **Salut Salut! Hum... sais tu ke c po faile pondre de meme kan c dramatique lool... jva te dire un secret... sa fait longtemps ke jessayais de lécrire ce chapitre là... mais cetais toujours tro joyeux... mais là je suis satisfaite! jespere ke toi ossi!

**Alors, c'est tout pour les réponses! Donc je dédis ce chapitre à tout mes revieweurs que jadorent!**

« Nous vous prions d'attacher votre ceinture, nous allons bientôy attérir. Nous vous emercions de votre séjour parmi nous»

Sakura attacha sa ceinture et regarda par le hublot. Peut importe ce qu'elle pensait de son fiancé elle devait avouer que le paysage était magnifique... même envoûtant!

J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout à l'air si paisible. Les arbres sont recouvert de neige (Nda: Hum, jai aucune idée si il y a de la neige en Chine et d'après moi non mais moi j'ai décidé que oui! lool) et le sol aussi. La neige miroite tant elle est étincellante et blanche. Le soleil est beau et imposant. Tout est sublime!

Une voix sorti Skaura de ses pensées. L'hôtesse avait encore quelque chose à dire on dirait! Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais de parler, c'est fou!

« Nous voilà arriver à l'aéroport de la Chine. _Non pour vrai... jtais sur d'être en Autriche moi! pensa Sakura. _Espérant que votre séjour parmi nous a été agréable! Bonne Vacances»

L'avion arrêta et tout le monde commença à sortir. Sakura ramassa ses affaires et voulut sortir elle aussi mais la dites Hôtesse de l'air vint la voir.

- Vous savez mademoiselle, votre jupe est superbe oui! Il fallait que je ovus le dises avant que vous paritez!

- Ahhh... Eh, merci!

Sakura la regarda et avant de partir à rire, s'en alla.

Elle prends bien ses airs elle! Non mais « _Votre jupe est superbe oui! _» Elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire aux gens pour paraître une parfaite hôtesse de l'air! C'est un cas désespérer, c'est moi qui le dit!

Sakura déposa sa valise et regarda les alentours. Son p;ère lui avait glisser un mot disant que quelqu'un l'attendrait à l'aéroport pour aller l'accompagnr au manoir Li. Elle l'attends toujours cette personne!

Bon maintenant, il faut que je toruve la personne qui m'attends. Mais je n'ai aucune idée à quoi elle ressemble cette personne moi! Attendez, il y a un homme avec une pancarte. Avec un peu de chance sa va être la personne qui me cherche.

« Mademoiselle Li Sakura »

Hum... je crois bien que c'est moi. Sa fait un peu étrange, je ne connait pas mon fiancé et je suis déjà une Li! Bah... Je vais y aller!

Sakura s'approcha lentement et quand l'homme la vit, il lui fit un grand sourire. Il déposa sa pancarte et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour Sakura! Je m'appelle Pierre. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance! Donne-moi ta valise nous allons pouvoir partir!

Saura lui tendit sa valise qu'il prit toujours en souriant. Le voyage n'était peutêtre pas voulu mais au moi ns il s'engageait à être agréable! Ben, en tout cas je pense... Sakura et Pierre prirent la route dans une limoursine noir et superbe. Les bancs étaient en cuir et très confortable. Sur le derrière de la limousine était inscrit « Li Coorporation »

Je suis impressionnée, vraiment! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit riche mais pas autant que ça! Mais une question me travaille... Il a quel âge mon fiancé?

- Ehhhhh, Pierre? Savez-vous quel ¸âge à mon fiancé?

- Le même âge que vous mademoiselle. Mais tout de même un peu plus vieux... Monsieur Shaolan va atteindre ses 17 ans dans 2 semaines, soit le 24 décembre!

Sakura fut un peu soulager de savoir qu'il avait le même âge. Juste la pensée d'être fiancé à un gars de 24 ans lui glaçait les entrailles. Sakura ferma les yeux un instant. Désormais elle devait oublier tout ce qui se rattachait au Japon. La chine était sa vie maintenant! Pierre remarqua Sakura, les yeux fermés. Alors il se risqua à demander qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura ré-ouvrit les yeux et regarda Pierre

- Je ne fait qu'effacer de ma mémoire les souvenirs de Japon...

- Vous savez mademoiselle... Cacher sa peine ne fait que retarder le moment où elle ressortira plus forte!

Sakura soupira sachant trop bien qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle s'en était fait la promesse, Rester Forte! Le Japon était le passé, alors pourquoi pleurer?

- Ah! Nous y voilà!

Sakura tourna la tête et vit un manoir sublime. Il était gris pâle et énorme. Derrière, il y avait un jardin aussi grand que la maison qu'elle avait avant, avec des centaines de fleurs différentes. Et des arbres... Pleins d'arbres... Tous en grande majorité des cerisiers!

Pierre sorti de la limousine et vint ouvrir la porte pour Sakura. avec un grand geste de la main, Pierre dit:

- Madame, si vous voulez bien!

Sakura sorti de la limousine à son tour et Pierre ferma la porte derrière elle. Pierre conduisit Sakura jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ovrit la porte et laissa Sakura entrer avant lui.

- Je vais te conduite jusqu'au salon familial. Tout la famille t'y attends avec impatience!

Sakura répondit d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif et suivit Pierre dans le dédale de couloirs. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Pierre l'ouvrit et Sakura retint soon souffle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi? Mon dieu, est-ce que je suis présentable? Ahhh, la détresse reprends le dessus sur moi et il ne faut pas! Non! Sakura reprends toi! Et tout de suite!

Pierre lui fit un sourire et lui lassa la chance d'entrer. Sakura prit une grande respiration et entra...

**Et voilà! Le 2 ème est enfin arriver! C'est fou le temps que sa me prends pour écrire à la la! Je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois! en tout cas... J'espère que sa vous a plus!**

**salut**

**bisoux juju!**


	4. Chap 3 Vue d'une autre manière

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre! Et je vais vous avouer, il set plus joyeux celui-ci... Bon pas assez pour dire que les petits oiseaux chantent et que le soleil brillent mais quand même! Lolll, alors les réponses aux reviews peut-être!**

**Shousetsu: **T'es enthousiaste toi loll! jadore sa! Lolll, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à notre sakura... bah tu vas voire elle va manger ses bas! lolll, tout le monde le dis... Je suis sadik! mais quand meme jespere ke tu vas aimé!

**SyaoSyao:** Hey Hey salut toi! jespere que tu vas aimé ce chapitre-ci...! ; )

**kittyarra:** Réponse à ta question... Parce que j'aime sa! lolll, mais merci pour ta review!

**Sakuya: **Salut toi! Et le voila ce fameux chapitre! jespere qu'il va te plaire!

**Donc c'est sa! Alors je vous laisse savourer! (pas modeste pour une cenne! lolll) Bonne Lecture!**

Mère ne cesse de tourner en rond. Stresser comme elle est, ma fiancée n'aura le temps de mettre le pied dans le salon qu'elle va faire une crise de coeur! Pourquoi tant d'énervement, il pourrait très bien être déçu en la voyant. Mais ma mère m'a assuré qu'elle était belle, puisqu'elle recevait des photos d'elle à chaque année. Mais, elle n'a pas voulu me les montrer...

Shaolan se calla dans son fauteuil et soupira. Tout le monde est anxieux ou excité mais moi, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Je vais peut-être être déçu, peut-être soulager ou peut-être même heureux...

La porte du salon s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Pierre. Il prit la parole:

Mesdames, monsieur... Mademoiselle Sakura est arriver!

Bien! Faites-la entrer!

Une jeune femme fit son entrer timidement mais je ne peut pas la voir correctement, mamère s'est garochée dessus! Mais tassez-vous bon sang!

Mon dieu qu'elle est belle!

Se fera un couple merveilleux!

Mes soeurs sont folles... Je veux la voir!

Sakura, je suis Yelan! Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance! Voici mes quatres filles, Shefa, Feimi, Huemi et ehhhhhhhh(ben jme rapelle plus du nom de la quatrième fille de Yelan lolll)mais elle est où? Enfin bon... Et voici ton fiancé, mon fils Shaolan!

Mère se retourne et me laisse enfin la voir. J'en ai le souffle coupé! Une telle beauté ne peut m'être promise! Ses yeux verts sont tellement ennivrants! Elle est de grandeur juste comme j'aime avec le teint de porcelaine magnifique! Et ses cheveux sont sublime, auburn et bien peignés! (Nda: Vous pensez qu'il l'aime bien?)

Shaolan se leva et marcha vers Sakura. Sakura en avait, elle aussi, le souffle coupé! Il était magnifique! (Nda: Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Lollll) Il avait les yeux ambres durs mais doux à la fois. Son regard est imposant mais protecteurs à la fois (Nda: Il a toute un regard notre shaolan!) Ses cheveux bruns en batailles lui donne un air rebel et séduisant. Il avait une carrure juste assez... ben juste parfaite en fait! Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle!

Shaolan tendit la main vers Sakura qui la saisit en souriant et Shaolan, en parfait gentlemen, se baissa pour faire un baise-main. Sakura était mais pas autant que shaolan... Une si belle jeune femme, qui avait pourtant l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, était juste pour lui!

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois et lache sa main. Elle parcoura la famille des yeux et eu un petit sourire. Sa vie n'allait peut-être pas être si pire que sa en fin de compte! Yelan s'avança vers sakura et lui prit la main et avec un sourire bienveillant , lui dit:

Nous ferons tout pour que ta vie, avec nous en chine, soit des plus agréable!

Sakura souria et vint pour prendre sa valise mais Pierre fut plus rapide et la prit avant elle. Il lui souria et alla vers la porte

Si vous voulez bien me suivre mademoiselle Li! Je vais vous montrer votre chambre...

Sakura aquiesça et le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs. Comment je vais faire pour me retrouver là-dedans moi! Y me faudrait une carte de la maison pfffffff...

Yelan alla jusqu'à la porte du salon et la ferma. Elle se retourna et fit signe à ses enfants de se rasseoir. Elle prit place elle aussi sur un fauteuil et dit:

Et bien! Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance avec sakura, comment la trouver vous?

Absolument délicieuse!

Elle fera un très beau couple avec notre ptit shao!

Shaolan soupira. Ses soeurs étaient repartit dans leur monde. Mais il tenait pas compte. Il y avait une seule chose qui occupait ses penées pour l'instant et c'était sakura!

Et toi Shaolan? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense toi?

Hum ben... Je...

**Voilà! Hey Hey, je termine toujours au mauvais moment loll! Allez vous me laisser un ptit commentaire?**

**Lolll!**

**J'vous adow!**

**juju -xxxxxxxxx-**


	5. Chap 4 Rencontre nocturne pas vraiment v...

**SAlut tlm! Alors comment ça va? Bah moi très bien mais les exams s'en viennet et le tmeps me manques loOl... On dirait qu'il me fuit... Sa ne vous rapelle pas une certaine histoire sa? LoOl, entk tite réponse auz reviews pour mes lecteurs qui lit toujours la fic ;)**

**Katz: Lool... Hum et bien la voilà la suite! Mais j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Hi hi hi, alors à la prochaine!**

**jujumz: T'a raison entre juju on se comprends! La voilà la tite suite! Bonne appréciation! Pi bonne continuation pour tes fics!**

**Syaosyao: Bonne tu dis? Et bah c'est qu'un petit mot loOl! Voilà la suite!**

**Donc hum... ce chapitre là je le prends plus un chapitre de transition... Pour Saki dans son nouveau parce que sérieusement il se passe pas grand chose de bien important en tout cas! Bonne Appréciation! On se voit à la fin!**

**Juju**

hum ben... Je...

Shaolan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas une personne normale, il en était sûr! Mais ses sentiments... C'était autre chose!

Alors? Le pressa une de ses soeurs, Feimi

Je ne sais pas! Je ne la connais pas assez pour pouvois me prononcer là-dessus! **(Nda: Oh le menteur! Il peut très bien dire ce qu'il pense! pffff, franchement ;)**

Pfffff, n'importe quoi! ricana Shefa

Shaolan s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçante à la fin! Il n'en avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait lui! Est-ce que c'était aussi dur que ça à croire!**(Nda: Oui! ehhh, oops c'étais pas moi qui était supposée répondre dsl...)** Bon d'accord elle était gentille, belle, attachante, mystérieuse, attirante... Et tout et tout... Mais bon!

Allons Shaolan! Ne soit pas gêner avec nous! répliqua hueren(**Nda: Aucune si elle existe mais moi j'ai décidé que oui!)**

Allez vas-y! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense! rétorqua la ptite dernière

Shaolan soupira d'énervement. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être tout seul d'homme dans cette famille et d'être en même le ptit dernier...!

Les filles! Voulez-vous bien le laisser tranquille! De toute manière on finira bien par savoir ce qu'il pense un jour ou l'autre...! répondit Yelan avec un clin d'oeil.

Toutes ses soeurs partirent à rire. Shaolan passa sa main sur sa figure. C'en était décourageant par boutes!

Bon! Assez rit, il faut aller se coucher. Allez, allez tout le monde au lit!

Shaolan sortit le premier et alla directement vers sa chambre. Il entra et ferma la porte. Sa chambre était un des seuls endroits où il était tranquille. Tout était plonger dans la pénombre, mais on pouvait tout de même remarquer le garnd lit, style moyen âge, recouvert de draps verts forêt et d'une douillette de la même couleur. Les meubles étaient fait de chêne massif donnant à sa chambre un air vieux mais chaleureux.

Shaolan soupira d'aise et enleva son t-shirt. Il se traîna comme il put jusqu'à son lit et se laissa. Il ferma les yeux, laissant vagabonder ses pensées ici et là...

Pffffff... enfin! Le calme et la tranquilité juste pour moi. Ce qu'elles peuvent être tâche mes soeurs quand t'elle veulent! Rahhhhh... Et la question de ma mère me trotte dans la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense de Sakura? Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai que 16 ans... Je ne devrais avoir à penser à ça moi! Je devrais être en train de fêter je ne sais quoi avec mes amis. Mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de moi?

Shaolan bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient comme jamais ce soir. Mais elles ne brillaient sûrement pas pour lui ou en tout cas pas juste pour lui... Elle brillaient pour quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde... Shaolan ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de morphée...

C'est ici votre chambre Mademoiselle! Passez une bonne nuit!

Vous aussi Pierre!

Pierre s'inclina et parti dans l'autre direction. Sakura soupira et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était complétement plongée dans la noirceur et ne laissait rien paraître. SAkura tantônnant le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur mais n'y arrivant pas, elle prit ses bagages et y pénétra.

Plissant les yeux, elle réussi à apercevoir le lit. Elle lança ses bagages à l'aveuglette et se laissa choir sur le lit. Sakura soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était quelle heure au Japon?

« Non ne repense pas au Japon! C'est du passé, cesse de revenir en arrière! » Se dit intérieurement Sakura

Sentant le sommeil la gagner, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se glissa directement dans ses couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller...

Ahhhhhhh!

Shaolan se réveilla en sursautant. Qui est-ce qui criait à 2 heure du matin ein? Il se leva, ronchonnant un peu et sortit de sa chambre. Il entendit des pas de courses à l'étage inférieur, alors il se précipita en bas mais sa course fut stopper pas un impact. Shaolan tomba sur...

Sakura!

Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Cela prit quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne ce rende compte qu'elle était sur Shaolan. Elle se tassa le plus vite qu'elle put et bafouilla, plus vite que jamais:

Je... Je suis désolé! Vraiment... Mais j'étais un peu perdu et je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

**LoOl! Sa finit là! Chuis méchante vous ne trouvez pas? LoOl amis c'set pour votre bien... Sa vous donne juste plus le gôut de lire la suite pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe tié... Entk, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible mais c'est les examen alors...! Je vais faire ce que je peut! Alors je vous laisse!**

**Gros bisoux!**

**juju**


	6. Chap 5 Tout change

**Allo! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre loOl! Bon hum ma fic est signé drame et là je sais ke tlm se dit...: « Drame? pk drame? Sa l'a pas l'air de ça entk! » Oki javoue c vrai mais sa vient! Il fallait ke je mette Saki dans le contexte de la famille Li avant mais maintenant que c'est fait...! ;) Alors réponse aux reviewz...!**

**SyaoSyao: **hey! comment sa va? loOl, chuis tro contente de te revoir hi hi hi! Et oui je suis de retour! Et avec un nouveau chapitre plein de drame loOl! En fait la piste que tu m'a donné m'a fait réalisé que merde... Jtais vrm ds lchamps présentement loOl... Mici Mici Mici! ;) Voilà la suite!

**Leila: **SAlut toi! Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**Alors voilà pour les reviews! Hum... J'ai plus rien à dire loOl alors place à l'histoire? Non... Vous voulez pas? Et bah c pas grav... Pfff... LoOl je niese! Aller vite l'histoire!**

Shaolan la regarda et se retourna vers le corridor. On pouvait nettement entendre des pas qui s'approchait et des voix s'élever... Des voix d'hommes.

« Où est-elle? Elle ne peut pas être très loin!»

« Prends ce corridors et je prends l'autre »

Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et lui fit signe de se taire. Il s'avança un peu mais recula aussitôt. L'homme en question les remarqua et se mit à courir.

« Jay! Je les ai trouvé! Aller viens vite! »

Le deuxième homme se mit à courir lui aussi vers Sakura et Shaolan. Shao serra la main de Saki et se mit à courir de l'autre sens. Ils arpentaient les couloirs sans se frapper à rien, mais leur course s'arrêta devant une porte. Shaolan mit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna et la retourna et encore...

- Merde! Elle est barrée! On doit trouver un autre chemin! Vite!

Shaolan se tourna de bord et reprit sa course toujours en tenant sakura qui avait peine à le suivre. ils tounèrent et tournèrent et encore pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrer. Shaolan se précipita dehors et continua toujours sa course.

- Sha... Shao... Shaolan! Arrête s'il te plaît! J'en peux plus!

Shaolan ralentissa le pas et se tourna. Sakura était derrière lui se tenant les côtes essayant de retrouver son souffle. Son visage exprimait très bien toute la peur qu'elle ressentait mais aussi la colère.

- Sakura... Hum tu m'a l'air un peu contrarié... non?

Sakura se tourna et marcha un peu. Shaolan se précipita et la rattrapa en lui prenant le bras pour la tournée vers lui. Elle se débatti un peu mais il là tenait trop fort alors elle arrêta et lui lança un regard noir.

- Hey! Mais c'est quoi ton problème! Je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache! Sakura... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

- Rien qui puisse t'interresser!

Elle se dépris et repris son chemin. Shaolan jura et se tourna vers elle.

- SAKURA! ET TU CROIS PARTIR OÙ COMME ÇA EIN! TU NE CONNAIS MÊME PAS LA CHINE!

Sakura s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Shaolan. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir oublier du Japon revenait à la charge mais aussi tout cette peur qu'elle ressentait de partir loin de chez elle, de tout ce qu'elle connait pour s'aventurer dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Les hommes qui étaient dans la maison elle les avaient reconnu... Ce sont des amis de son père... Ses employers en quelque sortes. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester son père... Tout ce qu'il est...

Sakura tomba à genoux par terre et commença à pleurer. Toute les larmes qu'elle avait contenu pendant tout ce temps coulait à flo. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux se surprise. Qui aurait cru qu'elle se serait mit à pleurer elle qui vla à peine quelque secondes lui lançaient des regards qui étaient prêt à le tuer sur place. Shaolan s'approcha doucement et se pencha vers elle. Il la prit des ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Chut... C'est rien... Sa va passé!

Sakura se calla un peu plus dans ses bras et pleura encore un peu pour ensuite se calmer. Le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller...

Shaolan entendait la respiration qui était maintenant calmer et baissa les yeux vers elle pour constater qu'elle s'était endormit. Shaolan soupira et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la maison. Il marcha quelque bonnes minutes et arriva devant sa maison. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il vit...

**Bon! C fini loOl! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? En tout cas je le trouve pas trop pire... Attention le drame s'en vient à la charge! Niark Niark Niark loOl! Entk peut-être qu'il n'est pas très long se chapitre mais le temps me manquait alors! Mici à mes lecteurs jvous adow!( On dirait que jarrete ma fic loOl, mais non inquiètez-vous pas!)**

**juju -xxxxxxxx- Gros bisoux!**


	7. Épilogue

**Salut tlm! je suis de retour après une longue absence loOl! Alors hum je réprondrais bien à des reviews mais hum mes lecteurs se sont enfuit je crois bien! Alors je passe directement à l'histoire alors!**

Shaolan lâcha Sakura, qui tomba à terre, sans le vouloir... Et partit à courir vers chez lui. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait par terre? Elle s'en souvenait, elle était dans les bras de... Oh! le salaud! Il l'avait laissé là! SAkura regarda autour et remarqua qu'elle était devant la maison des Li... Et elle voyait Shaolan qui courait vers sa maison qui était... En feu! Oh My god!

Saura se leva d'un bond et couru vers la maison à son tour. Toute la famille de Shaolan était endormi lorsqu'il se sont enfuit mais maintenant tout était en feu... Espèrons qu'ils n'ont rien! Sakura entra à l'intérieur et regarda les dégats... Tout brûlait devant elle... Elle ne devait pas resté ici...

- Shoalan! Shaolan revient immédiatement!

Aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles... Sakura se précipita à l'extérieur et alla chez un voisin. Elle cogna le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et attendit qu'on lui ouvre... Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir vu ce feu! Elle entendit des pas précipités et retint son suoffle... Ils arrivaient enfin! La porte s'ouvrit et...

- Monsieur monsieurilyaunfeuacotéettoutelafamilleestàlintérieurappellervitelespompierslapolicenimporte!

- Quoi? Mais voyons parler moins vite!

Sakura soupira er prit d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie elle cria:

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES AVEUGLE OU SOURD OU PEUT IMPORTE! IL A UN FEU L'AUTRE CÔTÉ ET VOUS NE L'AVEZ MÊME PAS VU! MAIS QUEL GENRE DE VOISINS! iL NE FAUT PÂS ATTENDRE PLUS LONGTEMPS... Mes...Ma... Sakura éclata en sanglots. Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'arrêter

Le voisin en question regarda l'autre côté et vit avec horreur qu'elle disait vrai... il se précipita sur le téléphone et signala le numéro de téléphone des pompiers. Il revint et trouva sakura dans le même état qu'il y a quelque minutes et la prit pour la faire entrer chez lui.

- C'est ainsi que j'aimerais que nous ayez une pensées pour cette famille... Je vous remercie en leurs honneurs pour vous êtes déplacées... Je crois qu'il en aurait été très reconnaissant! Et comme Shaolan m'a dit sur son lit de mort...

**« Flash Back »**

Sakura entra doucement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers shaolan silencieusement. Shaolan prit la force de se tourner vers Saki et lui prit la main. En là regardant dans les yeux, il lui dit:

- SAki... Sakura... je... je voudrais te dire une dernière chose avant de partir...

- Voyons Shaolan... Reste... Reste fort pour moi! Ne dis plus ça...!

- chut... Laisse-moi finir... Sakura ferme les yeux et... et ne voit plus que mon âme... Saki ne voit plus qu'elle... C'est celle-ci qui te protègera toute le reste de te vie... Je te le promet... Saki je... je t'aime!

Le coeur arrêta de battre et Shaolan ferma doucement les yeux tout en relâcha sa prise sur la main de sakura. Sakura Cria, pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait... Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. le docteur vint la prendre pour la sortir de la salle, lui disant que était terminé mais sakura se débattait.

- NON NON LAISSER-MOI! sHAOLAN! NONONNNNNN!

**« Fin du Flash Back »**

Sakura prit une grande inspiration... Et continua sa phrase...

-... Ferme les yeux... Ne voit plus que mon âme...

**Voilà elle est terminer! Bon comme fin j'aurais certainement pu faire mieux mais bon! Entk, merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire et Merci dans le fond! loOl, à la prochaine!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxx- juju**


End file.
